Fatal Fury Team
Italia Estados Unidos |subgrupos = Garou Team y Kim Team |presentados en = KOF '94 }} El Fatal Fury Team o conocidos como el Equipo de Italia es un equipo compuesto por los principales personajes de la serie Fatal Fury su primera introducción fue en KOF '94 con Andy, Joe y el líder, Terry. En este juego representan a Italia, pero mas tarde se revela que tuvieron su origen en Estados Unidos. Historia The King of Fighters '94 y '95 El equipo Fatal Fury se remonta a la época del primer torneo The King of Fighters, en que Terry y Andy Bogard, junto con Joe Higashi se aliaron para derrotar a Geese Howard, el hombre que mato a su padre Jeff Bogard Ellos participarían representando a Italia. y llegan a la final del torneo quedando Kyo Vs Terry el cual esto termina con la victoria del Joven Kyo Kusanagi en la final. Coronándose Kyo Kusanagi como campeón del torneo The King of Fighters 94 , y en el torneo de la 95 el equipo de Terry es vencido Por el equipo de Yagami Team Continuando en el torneo The King of Fighters 95 Kyo vence al joven iori Yagami por tiempo y venció a Rugal Organizador del torneo y es coronado Kyo como campeón por segunda ocasión. KOF '96 Nuevamente el Fatal Fury Team entra al torneo, sin embargo una inesperada sorpresa les llega. Un nuevo equipo entro al torneo conocido como el Boss Team. La razón de su sorpresa se debe a la aparición de 2 de sus miembros: Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser, ambos fueron luchadores que habían sido derrotados por Terry y no sólo esto, sino que también los creían muertos a ambos. El equipo de Terry lastimosamente no llega a las finales en este torneo de la 96 Ya que este torneo Kyo venció a Goenitz , Villano Principal de esta entrega. KOF '97 Para esta entrega la novedad para el equipo es la aparición de la amada de Terry, Blue Mary, una agente del gobierno quien se enamoro de el al encontrárselo en una de sus misiones, al igual que Yamazaki, enemigo de los Bogard desde Fatal Fury 3, y que aquí se revela como un miembro del clan de Orochi. The King of Fighters '99 Para el torneo, admiten a Mai Shiranui en su grupo, ya que las nuevas reglas establecían equipos de 4 integrantes, cosa que le justo a Mai ya que siempre quiso estar en el equipo de Terry para pelear a lado de Andy (debido al amor que ella le tiene). En este capitulo, el Fatal Fury team tiene 2 finales, el "verdadero" y uno cómico de relleno. El final verdadero.- es cuando Andy y los demás, creen que Terry muere quedando sepultado en los escombros de la base,y al final se ve que logro sobrevivir, sale cuando le ganas a Krizalid con Terry, Andy o Joe. El final cómico.- sale cuando vences a Krizalid con Mai Shiranui,todos logran salir de la base y Mai quiere obligar a Andy a casarse con ella,lo cual termina en una escena cómica. The King of Fighters 2000 y 2001 Para estos torneos, Mai es vetada del equipo y Blue Mary es la cuarta integrante, ya que a Terry le pareció buena idea, ademas que le quería ayudar un poco en cuanto a las actividades de NESTS. ''KOF EX 2'' Para este torneo, Joe no aparece, por lo tanto Mai decide ocupar su lugar en el equipo de Terry. 'The King of Fighters 2003' En este torneo , Andy se toma un descanso para ir a entrenarse y a la vez entrenar a Hokutomaru, su discípulo, Tizoc alias "The Griffon", un peleador de lucha libre quien estuvo en Garou: Mark of the Wolves, entra como tercer miembro del equipo. Terry en ese entonces ya tenía su traje y sprites de Garou: Mark of the Wolves. thumb|255px|Fatal Fury Team en KOF XI The King of Fighters XI En este torneo, Joe sale del equipo para participar en el torneo mundial de Muay Thay, y Terry forma un nuevo equipo con Kim Kaphwan, un amigo suyo y campeón de Tae Kwon Do y Duck King, un veterano de las peleas de SouthTown que lucha con su propio estilo agregando su toque de baile de Break Dance . The King of Fighters XIII Para el torneo de este año, tanto Andy como Joe regresarían para volver a formar el equipo original con Terry. En su final luego de la derrota de Saiki y la desaparición de Ash Crimson, tanto como Mai y Blue Mary aparecen felicitando a sus parejas, y una chica que resultó ser un hombre vestido de mujer y que pasa y resulta que es al que salvó en el final de KOF 2003, abraza a Joe, teniendo este su rechazo dando un coqueteo bastante cómico. Dream Match En cada Dream Match de 1998 y 2002 el grupo vuelve a ser el mismo de pasadas sagas, sin Mai ni Mary. The King of Fighters XIV Nuevamente regresa el trió Terry, Andy y Joe para luchar en el siguiente KOF, ademas se encuentran nuevamente con los clásicos rivales de Terry (Geese y Billy) al lado de un nuevo luchador en el South Town Team. Miembros A continuación se presenta una lista con todos los miembros que han aparecido en el Equipo a lo largo de los juegos. Cabe destacar que no se tomarán en cuenta los Remake (KOF 2002 UM), KOF XII ya que no presenta equipo formados de manera predeterminada, ni los Spin off como la saga The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (ya que no es el equipo) ni la Saga Memorial. Del equipo original, Terry ha sido el personaje con más apariciones en el Fatal Fury Team (12 apariciones), desde su debut en KOF '94 hasta KOF XIII de manera ininterrumpida. El segundo de Joe con 11 apariciones, quien solo se ausentó en KOF XI. El tercero en Andy con 10 apariciones el cual se ausenta en KOF 2003 y KOF XI. *Terry Bogard ('94 - XIV) (13) *Andy Bogard ('94 - 2002, XIV) (11) *Joe Higashi ('94 - 2003, XIV) (12) *Mai Shiranui ('99) (1) *Blue Mary (2000 - 2001) (2) *Tizoc (2003) (1) *Kim Kaphwan (XI) (1) *Duck King (XI) (1) El equipo Fatal Fury retoma su formación original en The King of Fighters XIII. Música *'Napolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Aozora ni Flute (Flute in the Sky)~' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX Terry, EX Andy y EX Joe como equipo) *'Big Shot - '''The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters XI (Tema de Terry como líder sólo en PS2) *'Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever)' (Tema de Terry) - The King of Fighters '97 *'Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes)' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match y The King of Fighters 2002 *'175th Street''' - The King Of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King Of Fighters 2000, Ex Neo Blood y Ex Neo Blood 2 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XI y The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'Duck Duck Dub!'- The King of Fighters XI (Duck King, como líder sólo en PS2) *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Departure from South Town' - The King of Fighters XIV Curiosidades *Este equipo revoluciono en todos los KOF como el Art Of Fighting Team. *El Garou Team y el Kim Team son sub-grupos de este equipo. *Mai Shiranui y Blue Mary son las mujeres que tuvieron mas apariciones en el equipo. *El hombre vestido de mujer que aparece al final del equipo en XIII es parecido con Vice. *Se podría decir que en The King of Fighters 2001, Rock Howard es un miembro simbólico del equipo, ya que en el imagen Oficial del Fatal Fury Team, Rock aparece sentado en las piernas de Terry. *Hasta KOF 2002 fue el único equipo que mantuvo su formación original de KOF '94, obviamente entre KOF '99 a 2001 tuvieron un 4to integrante, pero los originales continuaron intactos. Stages Stage del Equipo de Italia en KOF '94 Galería Fatal Fury-Team.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF 2001 Fatal-Fury-Team.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF '96 FatalFuryTeam98.jpg|Fatal Fury Tean en KOF 98 Fatal Fury Team KOF 13 by KainStormwolf.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF XII Kof94ita.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF '94 Ita210.jpg|Fatal Fury Team Kof wallpaper ff.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF EX 2 Fatal-Fury-Team-.jpg|Fatal Fury Team KOF 2002 UM -Fatal-Fury-Team-KOF.jpg Fatal Fury Team.png|Fatal Fury Team en KOF XI Kof_equipo_fatal_fury_240x400.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF XIII Fatal fury team kof xiii card by charlydaimon21-d41jexr.jpg|Fatal Fury Team en KOF XIII Fatal_Fury_Team_(XIV).png|Fatal Fury Team en KOF XIV Categoría:Equipos Categoría:Equipos KOF '94 Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash